Muy viejo
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Disco era de las personas que creían que la vida debía disfrutarse mientras se podía, pero a su edad la gran mayoría, casi en su totalidad de mujeres, creían que era tonto. Eso no excluía a los hombres, ni a quien mejor lo conocía, sólo que a éste no le importaba, quizás porque así y con el estilo pasado de moda, de alguna forma lo enamoró. Disco Bear x Pop. One Shot


Los personajes no me pertenecen, trabajo con sus versiones anime o humanizadas

Es la primera vez que hago una historia de esta pareja, no me parece mala, es linda hay poquitas de ellos, lo que hace que me guste más, una contribución a ese número tan reducido. Disfruten…

* * *

Ya estaba en sus treinta y la vida para él comenzaba a ir más rápido, pronto sentiría que sus huesos le dolían y despertaría un día por la mañana mirándose al espejo y encontrándose varias canas, exageraba, pero tratándose de un narcisista que cuidaba mucho su apariencia, los años eran algo muy valioso y no los quería dejar ir.

Por lo mismo seguía viviendo su vida como cuando era joven, conservando la apariencia de aquella época disco en la que quedó estancado, esa era la razón por la que no conseguía novia, estaba pasado de moda, además de que no era su culpa que la gran mayoría de mujeres que vivian en la misma ciudad fueran más jóvenes y lo consideraran muy viejo.

En el fondo Bear sabía todo eso, pero la ignorancia era más dulce que aceptar lo cruda que era la vida.

Como todas las mañanas después de despertar, hizo lo que solía hacer para arreglar su apariencia y salió de su casa a probar suerte.

Parecía un buen día, el sol brillaba y él se sentía de maravilla, entusiasmado y capaz de todo, pero vio su error para el medio día en que recibió un bofetón de parte de Petunia por elogiar su nuevo corte de cabello y por si fuera poco Giggles que estaba junto a su amiga, le dedicó una mirada de advertencia para que no se le ocurriera hacer lo mismo con ella.

Con postura digna y mirada al frente, se marcharon dejándolo a él y su mal intento de sonrisa atractiva, que lo hacía sentir menos mal.

Esa tarde, sin nada más que hacer, se sentó en un parque a dejar que el tiempo escapara por sus dedos una vez más y observó el atardecer color naranja igual que su cabello con una sensación nostálgica que lo hacía recapacitar por breves momentos la madures con que tomaba la vida que no quería dejar ir, mínimo si la compartiera con alguien, valdría la pena dejar los días avanzar.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos y... tuvo que abrirlos cuando algo golpeó su cabeza.

Quejándose tocó el golpe en la nuca que le dolía tanto y una pequeña acumulación de lágrimas escapó de sus ojos.

"Lo siento, no me fijé a donde lancé el frisbee y..." Hizo una pausa para recuperar la respiración, jadeaba a causa de haber corrido hasta ahí.

"Eres tú" No lo quiso decir así, pero tampoco estaba muy contento por el golpe, si hubiera sido una mujer estaría besándole los pies... casi.

"Hola Disco" Pop compartió la falta de ánimos y cruzó los brazos frente su pecho "Debo suponer que todo ese cabello tuyo debió amortiguar el golpe" Se burló con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Jajaja" Rió sarcásticamente "¿Es así como te disculpas después de golpearme?, ¿qué clase de ejemplo eres para tu hijo?" Ganó esa vez y hablando del pequeño, unos ojos miel se asomaron desde detrás de las piernas de su padre.

El pequeño era un encanto y Disco no resistió lanzarse a abrazarlo, eludiendo a Pop, cargó a Cup en sus brazos diciéndole lo lindo que era el niño, que no congeniara con el padre no hacía que el menor cargara con lo mismo.

"Estás más pesado" Notó mientras lo llevaba "Debes estar comiendo bien" Juguetonamente despeinó el cabello castaño "Pronto serás tan hermoso como tu madre" La recordaba y ella era una belleza de la que estuvo enamorado durante un tiempo antes de que se casara con el idiota.

Por otro lado Pop que no había podido detener a Bear, observó en silencio como jugaba y quería a su hijo, hasta que llegó a la parte de su esposa, el parentesco no estaba en ella, pero le pareció algo tierno lo que dijo, lo suficiente para tener una sensación rara en su interior.

"Ya" Intervino para separarlos "Se hace tarde y Cup tiene que ir a dormir" Tomó a su hijo en brazos aunque la expresión que tenía éste parecía decir que no quería irse.

"Adiós Cup" Tomó la manita del niño "Mañana podemos seguir jugando" Disco era otro cuando interactuaba con Cup y eso Pop lo notaba haciendo más difícil mantener imperturbable la sensación rara.

"Disco..." La palabra salió de su boca antes de pensar siquiera en que debía decir.

"¿Qué?" No era su expresión la misma dulce que le hubiera gustado recibir.

"Nada" Se puso de mal humor "Sólo pensé..." Miró como desesperadamente Cup quiso estar con Bear y soltó un suspiro reconsiderándolo "¿Qué vas a hacer en la noche?" Ya le había tomado tiempo no ser un tipo desagradable.

"No lo sé, normalmente estoy ocupado, pero tratándose de ti, puedo mantener mi noche libre, suponiendo que me solicitas para algo" Apropósito actuó como si Pop se tratara de una dama y con encanto rodeó la cintura con un brazo "Aunque si me lo pides, no podría rechazarlo" Pop se sonrojó y empujó al otro adulto.

"¡¿Quién te está pidiendo tal cosa?!" Retrocedió "Vámonos Cup" Estaba a punto de irse y dio media vuelta para hacerlo, pero fue detenido por Bear.

"Ya. Lo siento" Se disculpó "¿Qué querías cuando mencionaste que si tenía la noche libre?" Pop suspiró

"Invitarte a cenar a nuestra casa" Lo escaneó con la mirada de arriba a abajo insinuando algo "No te haría mal una comida sana de vez en cuando"

"Tú sabes cuál es la única comida casera que eh comido" Se refería a la de su esposa.

"Pues es tu decisión" No tenía por qué rogarle y tampoco le dio tiempo de pensarlo, ya se iba.

"Está bien" Se resignó "¡Tsk!, nunca cambias" Tantos años y seguía siendo el mismo amigo malhumorado.

Pop sonrió, le gustaba hacerlo enojar y estaba alegre por otro motivo, había sido un largo tiempo desde que Disco estuvo en su casa, sería buen momento para limpiar asperezas.

Bear se sintió incomodo entrando a la casa de su amigo, había un ambiente hogareño al que no estaba acostumbrado y a la hora de la cena todo se complicó.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó por algo que tenía apariencia sospechosa.

"Es pay de manzana"

"¿Eso es pay de manzana?" Parecía una torta dura de algo, pese a eso, Pop no aceptaba criticas de su comida. Comenzaron a discutir sobre algo tan tonto como un pay.

"Yo podría cocinar eso cien veces mejor que tú" Alardeó.

"Quiero verte intentándolo" Lo retó.

Cruzaron miradas y todo estaba decidido. El tiempo avanzó hasta muy tarde y antes de que se dieran cuenta eran después de las diez de la noche.

"¿Todavía no terminas?" Pop regresaba de haber acostado a Cup en la cama, le dolían los brazos de haberlo cargado casi dos horas.

"¡Ya terminé!" Anunció con júbilo sacando del horno un pay merecedor de premio de cocina, eso después de arruinarlo dos o tres veces.

Pop no supo que decir mirando el postre humeante sobre una tabla de picar para no quemar la mesa, lucía más que bien, parecía delicioso y olía igual. Era débil, Pop nunca pudo resistirse a un postre, pero antes de siquiera tocarlo, Bear golpeó la mano para que la alejara.

"Está caliente" Le advirtió y como perro regañado, Pop frotó su mano donde recibió el golpe.

"Eso ya lo sé, pero no me voy a morir si lo pruebo" Eso creía.

"Aparte ya es muy noche" Bear se quitó el mandil que llevaba, aquel que Pop pensó nadie lo volvería a usar y se dispuso a recoger todo antes de irse "Podría caerte de peso, mañana te lo comes" Arregló su ropa, sacó un peine para esponjar su cabello. Por último lo pensó dos veces antes de marcharse "Mejor me llevo esto" No podía dejarlo cerca de su alcance.

"¡Oye!" Leyó su mente, en cuanto no estuviera iba a comérselo "Por favor Disco, déjeme probarlo" Estaba actuando como un niño "Por favor" El aludido suspiró resignado, Pop se veía como un tonto, pero tenía algo que lo terminó de convencer.

"Está bien" Agregó algo más antes de que el otro se emocionara demasiado "Pero, ¿qué me das a cambio?"

"¿Qué quieres?" Le pareció extraño que pidiera algo.

Bear dio los pasos que le faltaban para invadir el espacio personal de Pop, en altura apenas lo superaba por cinco centímetros.

"Un beso" Se inclinó y Pop cuando lo entendió enrojeció, ¿lo decía en serio? "Es broma" Sonrió, fue más divertido de lo que imaginó.

"Idiota" Se enojó, pero realmente era que estaba haciendo un puchero lindo, o eso creyó Bear que lo observaba.

"¿Te acuerdas?" Preguntó el pelirrojo cambiando su sonrisa a una más nostálgica y con sus dedos tocó los labios de Pop, apenas un roce fugaz "Buenos tiempos" Se animó un poco más, y encogiendo sus hombros resignados... "Ten" ...Le dejó el pay que seguía caliente "Guárdame un pedazo" Se retiró y Pop continuó en un mismo lugar mirando la puerta, estaba rojo y a cada segundo se ponía más, recordaba a lo que Bear se refería y la culpa lo invadió, el hambre se le quitó y consideró del sueño una solución práctica.

En vez de salir y pasearse por la ciudad, Disco pensó mejor en ir a desayunar en casa de su viejo amigo, pidiéndole permiso antes por supuesto, no podía llegar de improviso, Pop tenía su trabajo en casa y no podía interrumpir.

Al llegar, antes de tocar la puerta, Disco arregló su ropa queriendo lucir elegante a su estilo clásico, no quería presentarse mal arreglado aunque fuera ocasión formal o informal, sin embargo esa vez iba con intenciones más claras, pero todavía andaba entre la indecisión y la osadía. Listo, tocó a la puerta.

"¿Disco?" Ni siquiera había abierto la puerta para cuando preguntaba por él "Necesito un poco de ayuda" Parecía agitado y también un poco cansado, invitó a Bear a pasar "Tengo que salir y no me dio tiempo de buscar a una niñera que cuide a Cup" Miró a su amigo con ojos suplicantes, sabiendo que lo convencería de esa manera, también se tenía el nombre de manipulación "¿Puedes cuidarlo tú?" Bear carraspeó un poco su garganta, la expresión que usaba el otro era una que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

"Sí, está bien" Era más humilde de lo que acostumbraba

"¡Gracias!" Había sido su salvación, por lo mismo no lo meditó cuando se precipitó a darle un beso en la mejilla, como agradecimiento o más bien como... impulso movido por recuerdo de viejos tiempos "Lo... siento" Vio su error "Ehh... Tengo que irme" Apresurado pasó a un lado, logrando encubrir su rubor.

No le tomó mucho tiempo terminar lo que tenía que hacer, había sido más la urgencia de salir. Cuando regresó esperaba ver su casa ardiendo, no que al cruzar la entrada todo siguiera exactamente igual a como lo dejó. Caminó sin avisar de su llegada para encontrar incautos a las personas dentro del interior, hallando a su amigo dándole de desayunar a su hijo, con una curva feliz en los labios se recargó contra un muro a observar, Cup era un buen niño, pero le alegraba saber que se llevara tan bien con el otro adulto y que lo quisiera también, no se cansaba de mirar la escena y tal vez hasta quería repetirla unas cuantas veces, su falta de presencia no duró mucho y tuvo que decir de alguna forma que estaba ahí. Para la tarde en que Cup tomaba una siesta, inocente y ajeno de lo que conversaban los adultos, Pop tomaba un café con Disco en la mesa de su cocina.

"Y cómo te decía, creo que podría tener una oportunidad con la linda cajera del supermercado" Pop creía que todo lo que le dijo era tonto, pero seguía siendo educado, echó una cucharada de azúcar a su café mientras pensaba que decir.

"Disco, ¿no has intentado ser más tú para intentar conseguir una cita?" Daba vueltas a la cuchara distraído, la idea salió de su boca por accidente.

"¿Ser yo?" No entendía a que se refería.

"Tú sabes" Trató de componer su error "Ser caballeroso y no decir tantos piropos a cualquiera que veas pasar, ser..." Empezó a recordar "Amable" Tenía una pequeña sonrisa "Demostrar que sabes escuchar y lucirte con los detalles, ya sabes" Lo miró directo a los ojos miel "Así como tú eres" Como se vestía y actuaba era apenas lo superficial, había mucho más detrás del individuo.

"No sé" Se apenó de todas las cosas buenas que dijo de él "Me... Me siento muy nervioso en esos momentos, no pienso bien" Eso debía ser, pero ¿nervioso?, eso Pop no lo sabía "¿Y tú?" Cambió de tema "Tienes un hijo muy lindo, ¿no has pensado conseguirle una madre?"

"No" Respondió rápido y sonaba decidido.

"¿Aunque Cup necesite una?" Intentó convencerlo.

"Disco" Enserió "No quiero hablar de esto" El aludido entendió que era un tema delicado y lo dejó.

"Bueno" Tuvo otra idea "Sobre lo de esta mañana... El beso en la mejilla"

"Tampoco quiero hablar de eso" No había probado su café en todo ese rato.

"¿Por qué?" Con eso no se daría tan fácil por vencido.

"Porque..." Buscó una excusa "Porque fue un descuido. No te preocupes no volverá a pasar de nuevo" Bear tampoco había bebido nada.

Reinó el silencio y cuando Bear se decidió a romperlo, lo hizo con una gran entrada.

"Pop" Esperó a tener toda su atención y cruzar miradas "Yo todavía te amo" Esa era la gran verdad "No quiero ser molesto" Se paró de la silla "Sera mejor que me vaya" Y no volver a poner un pie en esa casa hasta los próximos tres o cuatro años.

Pop lo había invitado a cenar aquel día porque creyó que el tiempo había asentado las cosas y Disco aceptó porque creyó era tiempo de continuar, los dos estaban muy equivocados.

"También" Dijo antes de que se fuera "También te amo, pero..." Agachó la mirada, eso le ayudó a no ver la expresión triste de su amigo que se convirtió en una sonrisa sarcástica llena de pesar.

"Ya me lo dijiste una vez" Trataba de tomarlo de la mejor manera "Pero esa vez estabas comprometido y lo entendí, yo la quería tanto como tú y te quería a ti" Primero fue ella y por ciertas circunstancias de rivalidad, él "Esta vez..." Suspiró "No importa" Descolgó su chaqueta de un perchero y la vistió "Nos vemos" Se despidió y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, Pop se echó a llorar.

No podía seguir lo que su corazón le decía porque le hacía más caso a su cabeza y era doloroso.

Bear se deprimió, lo suficiente como para llevar puesto un pantalón cualquiera de mezclilla y una playera blanca, su cabello, ese afro que en realidad era cabello lacio, caía y le cubría los ojos, obligándolo a hacerse una cola de caballo, un verdadero cambio hasta el grado de que nadie lo podía reconocer, tal fue el caso cuando entró al restaurante que le gustaba frecuentar por las chicas, pero esa vez, sólo iba a comer y pidió un coctel de frutas.

Desde la cocina las meseras estaban hablando, más bien cuchicheando sobre el nuevo cliente, el hombre guapo que estaba comiendo sólo junto a la ventana.

"Me toca a mí" Giggles consiguió ser ella la que fuera a atenderlo y con una sonrisa para ligar se acercó a la mesa "¿Necesita algo más?" Vio la tasa de café casi vacía "¿Café?" Asintió y le sirvió.

"No necesito nada, gracias" Era como la solicitud de que se fuera, Giggles cuando se decidía por algo persistía.

"¿Es usted nuevo en la ciudad?" El adulto la miró con escepticismo tanto como incredulidad.

"Giggles. Soy yo, Bear" Explicó y con cara de no entenderlo, Giggles se quedó mirándolo por un largo minuto.

"¿Disco?" Asintió "¿Disco?" No lo creyó, la persona frente a ella no había intentado conquistarla, tardó en hallar el parentesco y cuando lo comprendió su sangre se heló, no podía creer que le pareció atractivo.

Con una excusa se fue y Disco terminó de comer para marcharse, era un día raro, no era su imaginación sentirse observado, encontró a una que otra mujer viéndolo y escalofríos corrieron por su espalda, era la primera vez que se sentía como si fuera el centro de atención, ese día que se había deprimido, no pudo disfrutarlo como hubiera querido.

Iba caminando por una de las calles principales, distraído pasó por una tienda que normalmente pasaría por debajo de su interés, se trataba de una tienda de artículos para bebes.

Acordándose de Cup pensó en darle algún regalo al lindo niño, pero la idea se esfumó sabiendo que el momento no se prestaba para ir a visitarlo y llevarle cosas, sería tonto hacerlo.

Continuó caminando como si nada, pero un obstáculo saliendo de la tienda cruzó en su camino, definitivamente no era su día.

"Hola Cup" Sólo saludó al menor que iba sentado sobre los hombros del padre.

"Hola Disco" Pop ignoró la falta de cortesía, sabía lidiar con ella "Veo que traes ropa nueva" Lo miró de pies a cabeza, algo tenía mal su amigo como para llevarla puesta.

"No es nueva, ya tiene unos años, pero estaba guardada en un cajón, no la había usado" Peor aun, admitir que no era nueva ni costosa, era un síntoma, pero era... el mismo individuo del que se enamoró y sólo él lo conocía a fondo.

Su corazón le palpitó y los viejos recuerdos lo hicieron sentir más intranquilo.

"Te ves bien" Comentó sin pensar "Digo... El cambio... El cambio te sienta bien" Se sintió tonto.

"Gracias" Suponía.

El aire fue incómodo para los dos que permanecieron en un silencio sin aparente fin, Bear, considerándose más maduro para afrontar su situación fue el primero en romper la atmosfera tensa.

"Bueno" Metió las manos en los bolsillos "Ya tengo que irme" A leguas el otro pudo notar los resaltantes deseos por alejarse de él.

"Hum... sí" Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, caminó como dos pasos para agregar algo más sin dar la vuelta y encararlo "Fue bueno verte" Esperaba que fuera la última vez en que estuvieran solos.

"¿Disco...?" El aludido no lo escuchó, más bien, no quiso escucharlo.

"Hey, ¿quién era ese hombre guapo?" Pop sintió una punzada de celos escuchando el murmullo de una de las dos chicas que pasó caminando junto a él, pero eso era bastante estúpido considerando que si no quería tener nada que ver con su amigo, tampoco debía considerarlo como suyo.

Agachó la mirada probando de la nostalgia y melancolía, sin embargo esos sentimientos no duraron cuando encontró una billetera en el suelo y se agachó por ella, bajando primero a Cup de sus hombros, viéndola bien al sacar la identificación de adentro, le pertenecía a Disco y una idea apareció en su mente, en ese momento se veía todo demasiado color de rosa, ya después pudo preguntarse ¿qué demonios hacía?

Más específicamente en el momento que tocó a la puerta de su amigo, iba vestido más formalmente sin la bata roja que acostumbraba llevar, el único rojo que llevaba con él era el de su rostro, sus rodillas temblaron cuando Bear abrió la puerta.

"Hola Pop"

"Hola" Se puso nervioso.

"¿Y Cup?" No lo veía con el progenitor.

"Lo está cuidando una amiga" Esperaba no parecer tan sospechoso "Em... encontré esto tirado en el suelo el otro día" Sacó la billetera "Vine a devolvértela" Extendió el brazo dándosela, se conformaba con que sus dedos no temblaran.

El silencio era atroz y los segundos corrían a paso de tortuga.

"¿No quieres pasar?" Ofreció Bear después de ver por varios minutos muy serio a Pop.

"¿Ah?, no" Rechazó sacudiendo una mano "No, no, tengo que... regresar por Cup" Mentía.

"Bueno" No le importaba cerrarle la puerta en cara, pero Pop ya lo veía venir, metió el pie entre el marco y la puerta.

"¡Tsk! ¡De acuerdo!" Se resignó "Tomemos una taza de café, tenemos que hablar" Los ojos cafés no dejaban a discusión nada.

Entraron e insistían en que el silencio hablara por ellos.

"¿Disco...?" Su taza ya estaba fría.

"¿Qué necesitas?" Por otro lado parecía muy calmado.

"Quiero disculparme" No era lo que Disco quería escuchar.

"¿Disculparte por qué?, no me has hecho nada malo Pop" Sólo quizás partirle el corazón.

"Por..." ¿Por qué quería disculparse? "Por cómo te eh tratado"

"¿Y cómo sería eso?" Le dio curiosidad.

"Yo..." Lo interrumpió.

"No hablemos de ti" Su humor empeoró "Todo el tiempo se trata de ti" Luego del repentino enojo se disculpó "Lo siento, sólo no quiero escuchar lo que me quieres decir" Se puso muy serio "Vete Pop, no dejes esperando a Cup"

Pop no podía creer que tuviera celos incluso de su hijo, su viejo amante siempre se preocupaba por él y lo tenía presente en todo momento, él ya era un pedazo de historia quedándose detrás por el tiempo.

"No hablare de mí" Podía no hacer eso "Pero sí te gustaría escuchar lo que voy a decir" No se movió de su silla y a Bear le interesó saber que era aquello importante "¿Cuánto ha pasado?" Preguntó como introducción.

"Dos, tres años, ¿por qué?"

"No es mucho tiempo" Se encogió de hombros "Esperaba algo más, después de todo ha sido solitario ese tiempo"

"¿Te has sentido sólo?" Captó la atención del pelirrojo.

"A veces, en especial cuando duermo en la cama para dos y sólo estoy yo" Era su oportunidad "¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste por qué no buscaba una madre para Cup?" Asintió "No creo que alguien pueda llenar ese lugar, menos con los requisitos que exijo" Casi nadie "La persona que creo que podría" Lo miró brevemente "No está a mi alcance"

"¿A qué te refieres?" No había captado la indirecta.

"A que esa persona no creo que le interese la responsabilidad de cuidar un niño que no es suyo y soportar a un viejo como yo, además siempre que me acerco, él, ella, se aleja más" Tomó algo de su café, pero no le gustó "Aunque eso es por mi culpa, yo lo alejé" Bear se quedó pensando.

"De casualidad ¿esa persona no soy yo?" Pop consideró el largo tiempo que le tomó entenderlo.

"Quién sabe" Hubo silencio.

Pop no quiso esperar más, el estómago le había dolido durante todo el tiempo que pasó sentado, nada de eso habría valido la pena si se retractaba.

Rodeó la mesa y con una mano que usaba de apoyo sobre la madera, se inclinó para besar a su amor, una caricia pequeña y rápida.

"Quizás sí. Lo siento mucho Disco" Susurró volviéndole a dar un beso que no fue rechazado.

Estaba siendo cruel no sólo consigo, sino con alguien que no lo merecía.

Los besos no eran lo único que habían extrañado, los abrazos y las caricias fueron más placenteras de lo que recordaban y aunque Bear quería rechazarlo, tuvo que ceder, la calidez que se producía en su pecho era más que adictiva para los dos, ninguno quedaba exento de los placenteros efectos.

Pop arrastró a Bear hasta la habitación, convenciéndolo en el camino con besos y las manos bajo la ropa sacando la prenda de sus cuerdos, cuando llegaron al borde de la cama tropezaron y cayeron uno encima del otro.

"Tan torpe e impulsivo como siempre" Rió Bear.

"Pero eso te gusta" Sonrió, se sentía feliz volviendo a sentirlo entre sus brazos.

Los dos tenían un cuerpo fuerte que no necesitaba de delicadezas innecesarias, el único problema era decidir quien desempeñaría cada papel, ambos eran tercos y ninguno prefería ser tratado como la mujer.

"Por esta vez" Aclaró Pop "Te debo algo, ¿no crees?" Sería como su disculpa "Pero nada más está" La próxima haría que Disco tomara su lugar.

Se acomodó en la cama terminando de sacar el pantalón de sus piernas, no se había sentido tan nervioso como hasta ese momento, no le gustaba ser la mujer y estaba seguro de que nunca le gustaría, pero si se trataba de Bear, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, como sufrir vergüenza mientras se preparaba para lo que venía.

"Ya ha pasado un tiempo" Comentó haciendo unas muecas y recordando cuanto dolía al principio.

"Déjame ayudarte" Aunque la idea era muy excitante, él estaba apenado sustituyendo los dedos de Pop, lo dejó recostarse y descansar mientras él terminaba todo "¿Duele?" Quería ser cuidadoso y sólo consentirlo. Pop negó, pero estaba mintiendo, resultaba incómodo.

Besó el pecho y el vientre de su amante, las piernas y la mano que quiso detenerlo, lo estaba avergonzando ser consentido en exceso, pero así era Bear, le alegraba saber que únicamente él conocía su seductor lado tierno, el de un amante ejemplar.

"No tengo todo el día" Pop lo apresuró con tono juguetón, si fuera por él le hubiera encantado seguir hasta la noche, pero no existía sólo él.

"No quiero lastimarte" Se excusó y con encantó se acercó a besar la mejilla de Pop, que se ruborizó y su corazón aceleró, había olvidado cual dulcemente podía ser tratado.

"Voy a estar bien" Rodeó el cuello con sus brazos "Tú sólo... tú sólo dedícate a lo que te toca" No podía ser más específico con sus palabras, en su lugar fue más demostrativo y abrió sus piernas para que se acomodara en ese lugar.

Bear respiró profundo y se calmó, no le gustaba admitirlo, pero estaba oxidado en el tema, cerró sus ojos y comenzó un apasionado beso mientras seguían haciendo el amor.

El calor ajeno, la respiración irregular, los jadeos y los gemidos, murmullos de romance y los montones de caricias, de todo se llenó dentro de aquella habitación y por más de una hora, los dos se dedicaron a pasarla juntos.

Descansaron por un rato abrazados en la cama, Bear, casi se dormía acurrucado en la comodidad y Pop estaba igual, pero un pendiente no lo dejó conciliar el sueño.

"¡Dios!, ¡Cup!" Aventó las sabanas y salió disparado de la cama, buscando su ropa por el suelo, Bear apenas y se sentó.

"¿Quieres que te lleve?" Ofreció intentando encontrar sus llaves puestas en la mesita de noche.

"¿Puedes?" Se alegró "Sí por favor, si no es mucha molestia" Ya había encontrado su pantalón.

"Por ti cualquier cosa" Usando sus encantos llegó por detrás hasta Pop deteniendo sus manos que abrochaban los botones de su camisa "Lo haces mal" Susurró arreglando los botones empalmados y lo besó en la mejilla antes de buscar sus labios.

Cálidos, pero un poco secos, los humedeció lamiéndolos sutilmente, sin querer molestar con aquello, Pop que miró propicio el momento restando la prisa, abrió su boca invitándolo a abrazar sus lenguas, indirecta que fue muy bien interpretada.

"¡No!, espera" Se detuvo, olvidaba que tenía que ir por alguien "No me distraigas" Pidió regresando a lo que hacía.

"Está bien" No quería sonar triste, pero lo hizo y empezó a vestirse él, Pop lo observó de soslayo pareciéndole su culpa por darse mal a entender.

Listo y vestido sorprendió a su compañero que todavía no terminaba.

"No me malinterpretes" El más alto no era el único que podía sonar y ser más dominante "Ya habrá más tiempo para estas cosas" Le tocó el trasero y Disco se estremeció "En especial la próxima" Esa no se la perdería por nada.

Tan inesperado como comenzó se detuvo y salió a subirse al auto esperando a Bear, éste estaba sonriente apresurándose en terminar, solamente lamentaba no haber tenido el tiempo suficiente de seleccionar otra ropa que no fuera el desfachoso estilo, en sus propias palabras hippie, que había llevado en los últimos días, ¿en qué pensaba cuando lo uso?

Alcanzó a Pop un minuto después, pero se retrasó otro par de segundos para digerir la información reciente, ¿ahora eran novios?, ¿amantes?, ¿algo más que amigos con derechos?, ¿qué?, como fuera, tenía tiempo para preguntar mientras él conducía.

FIN


End file.
